The present invention is directed to a new and distinct peach (i.e., Prunus persica) cultivar that originated as a chance seedling on the property of Agri Sun Nursery L.L.C. located at Selma, Calif. The peach seed used in the planting was harvested from an open-pollinated tree of the xe2x80x98N.J. F-2xe2x80x99 cultivar (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,123). The pollen parent (i.e., the male parent) is unknown.
The seed that produced the new cultivar of the present invention was planted in the late fall and winter of 1993. The first fruit was observed during 1995 and 1996. Had my efforts including the growing and study of the seedlings not have led to the discovery and preservation of the new cultivar of the present invention, it would have been lost to mankind.
It was found that the new peach cultivar of the present invention exhibits the following combination of characteristics:
(a) Forms highly blushed fruit having a vertically compressed oblate configuration,
(b) Forms fruit having semi-freestone white flesh that is sweet and juicy with a low acid content,
(c) The fruit commonly is larger and possesses slightly more red blush than the xe2x80x98N.J. F-2xe2x80x99 cultivar, and
(d) The fruit commonly matures at least eighteen to twenty-one days later than the xe2x80x98N.J. F-2xe2x80x99 cultivar.
The flattened configuration of the fruit is somewhat unusual. It is understood that peaches of this shape were discovered in China over 3,000 years ago, and are believed to have been introduced into the United States from Spain. In the early 1800""s peaches of this general configuration are reported to have been grown by early settlers in the Midwest.
The new cultivar of the present invention exhibits a mid-season harvest date. The white flesh is crisp at harvest and can be classified as being semi-freestone since it breaks away easily from the pit. The skin is mostly dark red with some yellow. More red coloration is present with increasing exposure to sun during maturation. The crisp nature of the fruit at harvest enables it to ship well and to well tolerate routine handling procedures. The fruit also holds up well in storage and displays a good shelf life. The flavor at harvest is very good and possesses a very low acid level.
The new variety of the present invention readily can be distinguished from its maternal parent (i.e., the xe2x80x98N.J. F-2xe2x80x99 cultivar) by its substantially later maturity date, larger fruit, slightly more red blush on the fruit skin, and very sweet low acid flavor.
Asexual reproduction by budding at Selma, Calif., has demonstrated that the characteristics of the new cultivar are firmly fixed and are reliably transferred from one generation to another. Budwood was first collected from the original seedling of the new cultivar during the winter of 1996. Seedlings were budded early in the spring of 1997. The fruit was first observed on the resulting trees in July of 1998. The characteristics of the new cultivar were consistently displayed in the subsequent generation following such asexual propagation.
The new cultivar of present invention has been named xe2x80x98AgriPeachOnexe2x80x99 and is being commercially marketed under the JUPITER trademark.